


and the night was calm

by rainbowbadges (characterizer)



Series: my g-d ! these bitches gay ! good for them [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Pre-Slash, and be vaguely romantic, idk what it is with me and just. people sitting around doing nothing but talk, its just another one of guys being dudes who are also kinda in love, wow !! it’s no longer pre slash as of now (july)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/characterizer/pseuds/rainbowbadges
Summary: “Are you going to let me snuggle with you tonight for sleep, too?”“Not if you push your luck,” Geralt grunts back with a Look thrown to Jaskier as best as possible with the man practically glued to him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: my g-d ! these bitches gay ! good for them [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888618
Comments: 21
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> have fun this one is basically just me talking about nothing for 800 something words.

Jaskier shivers and licks his chapped lips in the cold, snow crunching under his boots as he walks. “I thought your kind didn’t chill easily.” 

“Hardly. I’m from the coast. It doesn’t get so cold there.” In the darkening winter, his eyes look more steel than cornflower when he looks over at Geralt.

“Hmm.” That thought hadn’t occurred to Geralt, honestly. Kerack is cradled right on the coast, barely more northern than middling; it could not be considered tropical by any means, but it doesn’t often see snow during winter. And if it does it’s just a few centimeters that melt after a day. Though, they’ve been traveling together for over a decade now, Geralt expected that Jaskier would’ve adapted at some point during those years. 

The day continues to darken as dusk settles and their trek through the forest continues. This far north, and this close to the mountains, the air is cold enough that trees pop and crackle around them. Geralt can feel how stiff his skin is and the dryness of the air. The darkness isn’t problematic for either of them, they can both see in it with ease, but Roach requires rest more than either of them probably do, so they stop for her benefit. A shallow cave carved into the side of a rocky, but short, cliff in the middle of the forest. It’s just deep enough that there isn’t any snow under the overhang other than what little’s been whipped in by the wind, but is just shallow enough that smoke from a fire won’t choke them. 

Geralt dismounts and they all three walk under the shelter where Jaskier begins to set up a camp and Geralt gets Roach comfortable. Once her tack and packs are off she lies down on the pine needle strewn ground with a deep sigh. Behind him, Jaskier has rolled out their bedrolls close together— although both of them run hotter than any human— and has managed to start a fire. They meet eyes and Jaskier’s pupils reflect the firelight intensely; an effect of his species that he’s never been able to hide with glamor. Really, he hides quite a lot with glamor, considering he’s not even slightly human. He still seems to be shivering a little with the cold while the fire stays pitifully small. Geralt sighs through his nose and leaves the packs and tack near to Roach in an organized pile before taking pity on Jaskier and sitting beside him on the bed roll.

The witcher takes Jaskier under one arm and holds him against his side, letting the bard get comfortable and even going as far to allow the cold nose against his neck. Jaskier sighs in satisfaction, practically in Geralt’s lap, before grinning devilishly, “Are you going to let me snuggle with you tonight for sleep, too?” 

“Not if you push your luck,” Geralt grunts back with a Look thrown to Jaskier as best as possible with the man practically glued to him.

Jaskier laughs, “Alright, alright.” 

The fire spits and pops just as it really starts to catch, the smoke flowing thankfully away from them and out towards the mouth of the cave. Roach is starting to snore where she lies and Geralt finds himself smiling slightly at it. Jaskier’s voice is calm and low, “Suppose we should eat?” 

“Hmm, probably.” 

Neither of them stand up for another long, long moment. Both of them pretend it’s nothing more than being too lazy to get up, and it’s a lie. Geralt stares into the fire and listens to Jaskier’s steady, easy heartbeat and feels his brow and nose against the side of his neck. Jaskier huffs and chuckles a little under his breath, patting Geralt’s knee before getting to his feet with a grunt. “Alright, I’ll dig up some jerky or something, aye?” He smiles down at Geralt, and Geralt doesn’t let himself dwell too much on how handsome Jaskier’s features look in the firelight.

Or how nice his rear looks as he’s bent over digging through their packs for the aforementioned jerky. 

Within moments he’s pressed warmly up against Geralt’s side like a clingy cat, sighing contentedly. There’s meat and cheese being pressed into Geralt’s hands and he hums his thanks before they’re both silent, eating their meager dinner. Geralt will have to go out and hunt down something actually filling tomorrow night; neither of them are humans, who can be sustained for long on such small meals as this. However, they’ve not been away from a town for long, so for tonight it’s not a big deal. 

Before long they’ve both settled down on their bedrolls, lined up side by side, with Jaskier closer to the fire and Geralt at his back. They lie facing towards the fire, but without really touching each other. Jaskier shifts his position a little while Geralt watches his back and then hums low in his throat in satisfaction. His words are soft and sleepy, “Goodnight Geralt.” 

Geralt hums in reply. He finds himself just... watching the thinner man as he drifts off to sleep. The bard must be sleeping already by the time Geralt actually responds, “Goodnight Jaskier.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remember this ??? i sure do . anyways i wrote a little part 2 . have fun

Jaskier’s breath against his ear, and sleepy little mumble, is what wakes Geralt up. The fire is dead but he’s plenty warm. A long arm is draped over his ribs and a head rests on his outstretched arm and shoulder, with Jaskier’s face buried in his neck. There’s also a leg thrown over Geralt’s hip, and honestly, he can’t be surprised with the way that Jaskier clings like an octopus. He shifts to alleviate the ache in his hip on the ground, and Jaskier holds on tighter with a soft noise, burying somehow deeper into Geralt’s arms and a soft, muzzy feeling fills up his chest and... oh.

Geralt breathes in through his nose and presses his lips to the top of Jaskier’s head, through his hair. Oh. He loves him. It seems so simple. He brings a hand up and gently twines his fingers in Jaskier’s hair. The calm of the night seems to have a lulling effect, making everything seem slow and muffled.

He listens to Jaskier’s heart, fingers threading through his hair and scratching at his scalp very gently. Geralt can hear it when Jaskier’s heartbeat speeds up, just a bit, when he sucks in a deeper breath and the man’s voice is very close to his ear. “G’ralt?” Can even hear it when he licks his lips before he talks again. “S’mething in m’ hair?”

“No, go back to sleep.” It comes out more gruff than he’d wanted it to, but Jaskier never seems to mind that.

Jaskier is more awake when he speaks again, “Why’re you awake still?” He pulls back from the shelter of Geralt’s neck, lying back on the witcher’s arm but continuing to allow the hand in his hair.

“I just woke up.”

“Oh.” His pupils are great, moon-like dishes of shifting silver as he searches Geralt’s face. He reminds Geralt of an owl, in that way.

They share a long, soft moment, just looking at each other without expectation. Blinking sleepily, the arm he has slung over Geralt tightens and he grabs a small handful of his black tunic. “I’ve always thought nights like these are the best for companionship; taking a lover. Don’t you?”

Geralt quirks one stern brow, “Do you feel the need to go find one?” Jaskier seems to hesitate, that Look sliding across his expressive face; the one that tells Geralt he’s missed whatever message that was intended for him.

“Hmm.” That look turns fond. “I needn’t, I don’t think.” Searing fingers twine into the hair at the nape of Geralt’s neck and he represses a shiver, not quite succeeding; proven by the smile Jaskier gets at it. “I have you, don’t I?”

Puzzle pieces click together for Geralt. Ah, so that’s what he was meaning. He breathes out a little roughly through his nose and feels himself warm up maybe, Witchers Do Not Blush thank you, before he rumbles, “I suppose you do.”

Jaskier’s smile is worth everything. It’s brilliant and so big that his eyes become crescents, fangs glittering in what little light there is. In that moment the most beautiful person Geralt’s ever seen. The smile shrinks in size but not in radiance and they just... stare. Jaskier’s thumb brushes over one of Geralt’s high cheekbones, just under his eye, and he says quietly, warmly, “ I did tell you once that you have the softest eyes, didn’t I?”

“I remember it.” They’re both so quiet. Their words only meant for each other.

“Well somehow I think they’ve gotten even softer.”

“Hmm, interesting.”

Their noses brush. Geralt closes his eyes and his hand that was in Jaskier’s hair slips down to the man’s neck, finding anchorage there before he’s leaning down and in. Jaskier’s lips are soft but chapped with winter and their differing sets of stubble (really, Geralt’s is more of a beard at this point) rub a little awkwardly. It’s... a kiss, certainly.

They part briefly before Geralt is propping himself up on his elbows and Jaskier is tightening his leg on the witcher’s hip, he makes a soft noise when their lips come together again. Geralt fights the urge to purr, but the deep chested rumble eeks its way out anyways. Everything is warm and soft and Jaskier is kissing him so sweetly. Everything is right. They part again before resting their foreheads together. Geralt’s nose nuzzles into Jaskier’s and their cheeks slide together, and he feels Jaskier’s smile before a cold nose presses just under his ear.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you?” Jaskier asks.

“I haven’t a clue.” Geralt really doesn’t.

“Then do you know how I adore you, witcher?”

“I think I’m beginning to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!!! i added a part to the dang thing . they finally kiss . thanks for coming

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really testing how long i can go without actually telling what exactly jaskier is and boy finding ways to dance around it is fun


End file.
